Last Request
by Kyraillion
Summary: FMA Brotherhood: Roy awakens in the hospital to find the hawk's eyes gently watching over him. Feeling especially guilty and morbid, he makes a final request.


**Standard Disclaimer applies. I'm a college student. Naturally that means I own next to nothing. **

**Last Request**

He felt as if a freight train had hit him, backed up, and rolled over him again just for good measure. Although the pain medications stopped most of the pain, they still left the Lieutenant Colonel in a confused haze.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He could just discern the faint outline of another bed beside him. No one occupied it, and until he mustered the strength to turn his head, he believed himself to be alone.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood against the Spartan white wall, her arms crossed over her chest and her focus trained on her superior.

"Sir," she spoke, her voice somewhat low. "It's good to see you awake again."

Roy chuckled, although he wasn't entirely sure why. "I don't know if you could call this awake. I feel like I have the hangover from hell." His voiced sounded scratchy, as if he had almost forgotten how to use it.

"Well, Sir, with all that happened I'd say you got off pretty easy. The doctor says you should heal up nicely in time, although he's certain you'll scar from that burn."

Roy watched his subordinate for a moment as she left her post at the wall in order to stand directly at his bedside. He realized suddenly that he had never really looked up toward her before.

"Mmmb," he mumbled. "That's s'okay."

Roy took a moment to examine the normally stern woman before him. To most she looked like the pillar of strength. Roy couldn't help but remember how helpless she had looked behind Alphonse's metal body. Now her eyes were puffy and traced with red. A few strands of hair were free from her taut clip and she looked barely held together.

"You'll be alright," he whispered.

Her eyes gleamed with tears that threatened to spill over. Roy hated it, and somewhere in his befuddled mind he cursed himself for making her cry.

"And… Jean?" Roy was afraid to ask. "He made it, right?"

The woman only nodded.

"He'll be alright?"

This time, there was no nod. Roy stiffened as Riza bit her lip. "He's not out of the O.R. yet. Those spears, Sir, they severed the nerves in his spinal cord. Even if they manage to stich him back up and get enough blood back into him, they're certain he'll never walk again."

"Damn," Roy whispered the word again and again before finally shouting. "DAMN IT!"

"Sir!" Riza Hawkeye grabbed his arm in order to stop him from trying to rise up in his bed. "You have to calm down. There's nothing more that can be done. We'll just have to wait it out."

"Damn…"

"I know, Sir."

"We're all so damn fragile." Roy wanted to continue screaming, but with effort he was able to control his tone. Tears leaked through his defenses, aided by the confusion of the drugs Roy was under. He clenched his fists, scrunching the sheets in his grip.

"Sir." Riza's vice grip on Roy's arm softened considerably. Her voice lacked control once more.

"First Lieutenant, I have a request of you. Last orders, if you will."

Riza backed away a step, withdrawing her hand. "L-last orders, Sir? You're still alive and well. You, you can't give last orders."

Colonel Mustang shook his head slightly, muttering something unintelligible to himself. "Please, indulge me. I have a request I need to make of you, something I will need taken care of in case if I am, for some reason, ever unable to see it through."

The woman hung her head, bit her lip again and did not reply.

"If, If I die," Roy began uncertainly, "If I fall over and die, I need you to look after Fullmetal for me." He could feel himself trembling at the idea of the young man on his own, with no protection. He swallowed hard and began again. "Don't ever let him become like me. Don't ever let anyone force him to do the things I did. That kid has suffered enough."

"Sir," the First Lieutenant answered the affirmative, braving to lay a hand on Roy's shoulder once more.

Roy smiled sadly toward her before turning his head away quickly. Even in his hazy mental condition, he did not want his subordinate to see his face so uncomposed.

"And I need you to let him know something," he nearly choked on the emotion in his words.

"Anything, Sir," Riza replied in gentle, soothing tones.

"Tell him I didn't just support him to garner a promotion. I… I really believe in him."

Riza squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sir. Edward already knows. That's why he allows himself to depend on you."

Roy emitted something close to a small dry sob before nodding. At least some of his subordinates could still depend on him.

"Sir, I suggest you get some rest. I'm sure you'll want to be awake when they bring Jean in."

"Mmm," Roy nodded again, closing his eyes in an attempt to shut out the guilt.

"He won't blame you, Sir," Riza patted his shoulder softly.

"Maybe not… but I do…"


End file.
